


In which Loki picks a fight with the Warriors Three

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, M/M, Watersports, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hates Thor's friends. When he turns their keg of ale into water, they get their revenge. Thor doesn't help them, but nor does he help Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Loki picks a fight with the Warriors Three

Loki hates his brother’s friends. He hates their stupidity, the way they value nothing more than fighting, drinking, eating and boasting. He hates the way they act without thought, and he hates the way they tease him.

Fandral and Volstagg have dragged Thor and Loki into one of the dens and have placed a keg of ale before them.

“Today, you are both going to learn to drink like _men_ ,” Fandral says with a grin. The princes of Asgard are still in their teens, and it seems that the Warriors Three have taken it upon themselves to broaden their horizons. Loki is not interested.

“Ale dulls the senses,” he points out, making sure he sounds as bored as he can possibly manage. “I have no interest in drinking, so if you will excuse me—”

“Oh, of course. You don’t need to concern yourself with acting manly,” Volstagg replies with a smirk. “You are the one who hides in trickery and runs from fights. No, it’s probably best that you leave the men to their drinks. Off you go, little princess.”

The three of them laugh and, Loki notices with irritation that Thor does too, even if he quickly makes an effort to stifle it.

“My friends, leave him be. If my brother doesn’t wish to drink with us, then he doesn’t need to. More ale for the rest of us, don’t you agree?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki says bitterly, getting to his feet. “I do hope you enjoy all of that _ale_.”

He waves a hand towards the keg and gives all four men a cold look before turning to leave.

“ _Hey_!” Fandral cries, opening it. “He’s turned it to water!”

“He’s used his little magic tricks!” Volstagg looks up at Loki with a frown. “You fool, that was the best ale we could find!”

“I suppose you’ll have to search harder, next time,” Loki retorts.

“I’ll get some more,” Thor announces, standing. He looks at Loki, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Please, they only meant well. You’ll apologise to them, won’t you?”

Thor jogs out of the door before he can hear Loki’s answering laugh.

“You heard your brother,” Volstagg says, his large form blocking the door, arms folded across his expansive chest. “You aren’t leaving here without giving us an apology.”

Loki mimics Volstagg’s pose, arms folded across his own chest. “Then I suppose I’ll be staying here.”

“Wait a minute,” Hogun speaks up, giving Loki a long, considering look. His lips curve into a smile that sets Loki on edge. “I have an idea.”

 

•

 

By the time Thor returns with a large barrel in one hand, Loki has decided that he _really_ hates his brother’s friends.

“Come on, little sorcerer, drink it all up,” Fandral laughs. Volstagg is holding Loki still and Hogun is holding Loki’s nose shut, forcing him to drink.

“Stop it,” Loki gasps, his face and the front of his clothes wet from the water they are forcing him to drink. “Enough.”

“There’s still some left in the keg,” Fandral says, shaking it and holding it up to force Loki to drink more.

“What are you doing?” Thor speaks up, and the three of them let go of Loki immediately. He falls to the floor, coughing and sputtering, wiping angrily at his mouth.

“Ah, Thor, we were just…” Volstagg begins, trailing off as he meets Thor’s angry eyes.

“We were teaching him a lesson,” Hogun answers.

Thor looks at Loki, who is standing with a hand resting on his stomach, bloated with water.

“Out of my way,” Loki mutters, pushing past Fandral and walking out of the door.

“Leave him,” Thor says, when Volstagg takes a step forward to restrain Loki. Putting the barrel of ale down, he turns to follow his brother.

Loki is interested in one thing at the moment, and that is to find a bathroom. When Thor grabs his arm, he hisses angrily, batting at him.

“I don’t need you to _rescue_ me,” he spits, struggling against his brother’s superior strength as he is dragged into Thor’s room.

“I never said anything about rescuing you,” Thor replies, kicking the door shut and pressing Loki to the wall of his chambers. “What you did to that ale was unnecessary, and I’m sure I told you to apologise.”

“I would never apologise to your friends,” Loki hisses. “Arrogant swine, all of them. I have no interest in associating with them—”

“Brother, remember that you are talking about my _friends_ ,” Thor says, emphasising his last word by pressing his palm to Loki’s stomach.

Loki makes a sound of discomfort, trying to press himself against the wall even more to escape Thor’s touch. He grips Thor’s wrist firmly. “Do not do that. Not right now.”

“What’s the matter, Loki?” Thor murmurs, his lips against Loki’s neck, pressing feather light kisses along his brother’s jaw, “I thought you liked it when I touched you.”

“Not _now_ , you imbecile,” Loki gasps as Thor’s hand palms his cock through his clothes. “Right now, I must—”

“I know,” Thor smiles. “It’s frustrating, isn’t it? Having one thing planned, but then having someone else ruin that and get in your way?”

“If you’re angry about the ale—”

“Not just the ale today, Loki, but _every single time_ you don’t like what we’re doing. I know you dislike my friends, but you’re always with us anyway. If you aren’t having fun, there’s no need to ruin ours. I don’t understand—”

“You don’t understand _anything_ ,” Loki snaps bitterly. His hands are on Thor’s wrists, torn between helping him undo Loki’s pants, or just pushing him away. “You idiot, you big, stupid—”

Thor silences him with a kiss, pushing Loki’s pants out of the way so he can wrap a hand around Loki’s cock. It’s already half hard, and Loki hisses as it is stroked.

“You aren’t helping,” Loki’s voice trembles slightly. His eyes are wet and his teeth are clenched, his entire body tense as he struggles to control himself. “You— _ngh_ —you’re making this so much worse. Please, Thor. Please, please…”

“Do you want me to let you go?” Thor’s hand stills, and that just feels worse.

“No. No, just—” Loki squeezes his eyes shut, not caring that he feels a tear escape from the corner of his left eye. He doesn’t know what he wants, because his mind is a mess and his body just needs release, one way or another.

“You should see yourself,” Thor says, sounding so reverent that Loki thinks that perhaps he can forgive his brother. In a few weeks. Thor thumbs at Loki’s slit, and Loki’s head makes a loud sound as it bangs against the wall.

“ _Thor_ ,” he cries, hands balled into fists, nails digging into his palms as he lets go. He keeps his eyes shut as he wets himself, wets Thor, tears of humiliation running down his cheeks. His cock twitches, still hard despite the humiliation (or perhaps _because_ of it, his mind supplies) and he’s unsure who he addresses when he whispers, “I hate you.”

Thor, when Loki finally opens his eyes again, has the good grace to look apologetic. He touches Loki’s shoulder gently, waiting to make sure he won’t be shrugged off before pulling Loki away from the wall. They ignore the mess on the floor and Thor places a hand on Loki’s back, leading him to the royal bathroom that they share.

“I’ll bathe with you,” he offers quietly, watching Loki hopefully.

Loki snorts, shaking his head as he disrobes, pulling drenched cloth away from his skin and looking over his shoulder at Thor. “You’ll need to do far more than that this time. But it’s a start.”


End file.
